pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bronzong
Vs. Bronzong is the twenty first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/25/2017. Story Crystal, Conway and Dawn are waiting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Dawn is tapping her foot impatiently. Dawn: Where is he?! Doesn’t he know not to make a woman wait?! Conway: I’m surprised he’s not here as well. His pace has certainly slowed down. Crystal: I’m sure he’s just enjoying the beautiful day! He does get up pretty early. Dawn: If he refuses to be here in a timely fashion, then I shall simply refuse to wait for him. Dawn looks at Crystal. Crystal has a slightly surprised expression. Dawn: Crystal, would you be willing to accompany my training? Crystal: Training? Uh, sure! I’d love to help out! Conway: This certainly is a change for you. Dawn: Zoey telling me about the next contest has arisen something in me. A, passion I had not held previously. I must prepare myself to match her. Conway: And that’s a good response. It means you’re really eager to compete again. Crystal: Alright! Let’s do it! The group goes to the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, Conway sitting off to the side on a bench. Dawn and Crystal take their positions, ready to go. On a nearby hillside, a person is sitting under a tree in the shade, face obscured by a book. He’s wearing a maroon suit and has indigo colored hair. Crystal: I wanted to train with this one! Buizel, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buziel has his arms crossed. Buizel: Bui! Dawn: Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Buneary. Buneary: Bunear! Dawn: Buneary, start off with Quick Attack! Crystal: Buizel, use Water Gun! Buneary speeds forward, white streaks following behind it. Buizel surrounds himself in water, shooting forward with Aqua Jet. Crystal: What?! Buizel, I said Water Gun! The two attacks collide, Buneary being washed back. Buneary skids to its feet, as Buizel lands. Dawn: Fast. Buneary! Let us go for Bounce! Buneary Bounces up into the air, Crystal following its path. Crystal: Now Buizel! Cut its path off with Aqua Jet! Buizel doesn’t move, instead watches Buneary continue. Buneary comes down foot first, ready to strike with Bounce. Buizel’s tails glow, as he spins to fire a large white shockwave. Sonic Boom shoots and collides with Buneary, the explosion blasting Buneary back. Buizel: Bui! Buizel fires Water Gun, striking Buneary. It tumbles back defeated. Conway: And, that’s it. Buizel won. Crystal looks at Buizel angrily. Crystal: Buizel! Why didn’t you listen to my commands? Buizel: (Shrugging head) Bui! Buizel looks away, Crystal perplexed on what to do. Crystal: Hey. What’s that for? Voice: It means he doesn’t agree with your tactics. The group looks over, as the maroon suited man approaches them. Lucian: Apologies. I just happened to finish a book, and I caught the end of your battle. It seems that you and Buizel have a very different way of initiating battle. Conway: (Gasping in amazement) You’re Lucian of the Elite Four! One of the world’s greatest scholars and consumers of literature! Lucian: Heh. Yes. I am. Dawn: What an honor! Your abilities are respected even by the Berlitz family! Crystal: What did you mean, “different way of initiating battle?” Lucian: I mean that you two have different battle styles. When you caught Buizel, he regularly trained on his own, taking on only the toughest of trainers. Am I right? Crystal: Yeah! Exactly! Lucian: Through all of that intensive training, Buizel developed a style all his own. Wild Pokémon typically don’t battle for pleasure, so they are more malleable to a trainer’s style. Here however, Buizel is already set in his ways, so you as the trainer have to figure out how to match his style. Buizel: Bui, bui! The group looks at Buizel, him looking highly eager. Crystal nods in approval and looks back to Lucian. Crystal: Can you help us figure this out with a battle? Lucian gasps in surprise, as if not expecting this. Dawn is flabbergasted, while Conway tilts his glasses up, as if inspecting Crystal. Lucian: You wish to challenge me? You did hear that I am a member of the Elite Four, one of the strongest trainers in the region? Crystal: That doesn’t matter! If you can help us get stronger, then it’ll be a battle worth having! Buizel: Bui bui! Lucian’s surprise turns to a smile and a chuckle. Lucian: Why not? It has been a while since taking on a field challenge. Lucian and Crystal take their positions, Buizel raring to go. Dawn and Conway sit on the bleachers, Dawn still in disbelief. Dawn: Crystal just blatantly asked a member of the Elite Four to battle her! Without even a thought on their strength differences! Conway: She said that she saw Ian as an equal, while others seem his as an unapproachable trainer. Her attitude obviously extends to the Elite Four. Ian: Elite Four? Not bad. Ian and Piplup appear, sitting down next to Conway. Ian: Wish I was here to challenge him first. Dawn: And just where have you been?! We delayed our departure for today due to you not being present! Ian: I went to meditate. Conway: Since when do you meditate? Ian: A while ago. Needed to go a lot longer than usual. Lucian: Bronzong. Come out. Lucian opens a Pokéball, choosing Bronzong. Bronzong: Bronzong. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bronzor. In ages past, this Pokémon was revered as a bringer of rain. It was found buried in the ground. Crystal: Okay. Buizel started the last battle with Aqua Jet. So let us do the same here! Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Buizel eyes Bronzong down, as if waiting for it to make a move. Buizel leans his head back, and fires a Water Gun attack. Crystal: Water Gun this time? Lucian: Bronzong, use Gyro Ball. Bronzong holds its arms out, silver energy forming at their tips. It spins with Gyro Ball, a silver ring forming from its hands. It breaks the Water Gun as it spins forward. Buizel smirks with anticipation, as he uses Aqua Jet to shoot forward. Crystal: Aqua Jet now?! Ian: A head on collision. Crystal: Huh? Buizel and Bronzong collide, Aqua Jet broken and sending Buizel flying back. Buizel rolls to his feet, as Bronzong stops its attack. Lucian: Psyshock. Bronzong holds its hands in front of it, forming purple energy. It fires a purple energy beam at Buizel. Crystal: Use Aqua Jet to dodge! Buizel’s tails glow, as he fires Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom hits Psyshock, pushing down the middle though breaks in the end. A weakened Psyshock hits Buizel, knocking him back. Buizel struggles to stand up. Lucian: I think we’ve given them enough to work with. Heavy Slam. Bronzong glows with a silver aura, as it rises over Buizel’s head. Buizel looks up and gasps in fear, as Bronzong drops to crush him, a large silver energy bell forms around Bronzong and drops down towards Buizel. Crystal: Buizel! Speed out of the way with Aqua Jet! Buizel fires Water Gun up, hitting Bronzong from the side. It is pushed off to the side, not crashing directly into Buizel, though hits him hard. Buizel is defeated. Crystal: No! Crystal runs onto the field, as Lucian returns Bronzong. Lucian: I suggest you get Buizel treated. Then take the time to practice where to use each move. Lucian walks off, as Crystal is still in shock from the defeat. Ian walks over, Crystal looking at him. Ian: Let’s get Buizel inside. End Scene Buizel comes out of treatment with Nurse Joy, looking depressed. Crystal bends down to meet him at eye level. Crystal: Hey Buizel. Doing alright? Buizel: (Sadly) Bui. Joy: Physically, he’s fine. However, it seems like he took that defeat quite harshly. Crystal: I see. Thank you Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy walks off, as Buizel turns to look away from Crystal. Crystal: I know that loss was tough. I have never faced such a powerful foe myself. But, that’s no reason to give up. I want to grow stronger with you, but we have to be able to work together. I want to train some more. Observe your style more to see if I can help you. And in return, you have to trust my lead. Buizel: Bui. Crystal and Buizel head outside, as Dawn practices with Mareep with combinations, using a Cotton Spore. She looks reluctant to approach, when Ian and Piplup approach them. Ian: Buizel okay? Crystal: Oh, yeah. Just had his confidence broken. We’ll bounce back up from it, no doubt! We just need to get in sync. Ian: Need help with that? Crystal: Eh?! Train with you?! Really?! Ian: Yeah. Piplup and I wanna get even after that loss before. Piplup: Piplup! Crystal: Well, okay. How about it, Buizel? Buizel: (Glaring Piplup down) Bui. Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Buizel take the field, ready to go. Lucian is sitting under the same tree from before, with a new book. He peeks over, watching the battle. Conway: This what you were expecting? Conway comes up from behind, sitting next to Lucian. Lucian: Yes and no. I didn’t expect it to occur this quickly. Conway: Ian is good at encouraging training. Though Crystal is pretty competent and driven as well. Lucian: Great trainers are able to see the potential in others. I see that she has much untapped potential that needs a push forward to be triggered. Crystal: Okay, Buizel. I want you to start the battle off on your own. Show me how you respond to them. Buizel: (Nodding) Bui! Buizel uses Aqua Jet, shooting forward. Ian: Dodge and use Peck! Buizel shoots forward like a rocket, as Piplup jumps to the side, then back at Buizel’s side with Peck. Buizel is pushed back, as Buizel fires Water Gun. Piplup dodges, firing Bubble Beam. Buizel uses Water Gun to block again. Buizel then uses Sonic Boom. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows blueish white, forming a Whirlpool in front of him. Sonic Boom breaks Whirlpool, hitting Piplup. Crystal: Got it! Ian, hold up a sec! Crystal runs onto the field, bending down and whispering to Buizel. Piplup looks back at Ian, puzzled. Piplup: Pip? Ian: It’s fine. Let them work it out. Buizel raises his arms in excitement, as does Crystal. Crystal: Alright! Let’s give it a go! Buizel: Bui! Crystal: Aqua Jet! Buizel uses Aqua Jet, shooting forward. Ian: Peck. Piplup jumps to the side, beak glowing and getting ready to jump back at Buizel. Crystal: Break out and use Water Gun! Buizel stops Aqua Jet and faces Piplup as he approaches, firing Water Gun. The Water Gun hits around Piplup’s feet, causing him to lose his balance. Buizel fires Water Gun at his feet, Piplup dancing around to stay standing. A Water Gun hits directly underneath it, sending Piplup flying into the air. Crystal: It’s airborne and going to defend with an attack! Break it with Sonic Boom! Buizel spins and fires Sonic Boom upward at Piplup. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup forms Whirlpool, throwing it to match Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom is stopped as the water pours down. Crystal: Aqua Jet! Ian: Peck! Buizel charges through the water with Aqua Jet, as Piplup dives at Buizel with Peck. Piplup is deflected back, Buizel now above him. Crystal: Water Gun! Ian: Bide! Buizel fires Water Gun, as Piplup takes a fetal position. The pressure of Water Gun from above pins Piplup to the ground and slows Buizel’s descent. Piplup glows with a red aura, which changes to white when Buizel lands. Piplup releases a powerful white energy beam, it fast approaching. Crystal: Quick! Sonic Boom then Aqua Jet to push through it! Buizel: Bui! Buizel spins and fires Sonic Boom, cutting down the middle of Bide though not destroying it. Buizel shoots through with Aqua Jet, able to push down the middle. Piplup finishes the attack, as Buizel plows through the end, striking Piplup with Aqua Jet. He tumbles back, though rolls to his feet. Both Pokémon are panting heavily. Lucian: I think that is enough. Lucian and Conway walk over, Crystal and Ian gasping in surprise. Ian: What do you mean? Lucian: Crystal and Buizel were in perfect unison, especially with that last attack. She had Buizel do what he tried against my Psyshock, then listened to Crystal’s instructions on how to break through. The rest of this battle is pointless. Crystal: Aw! But, I wanted… Ian: …to see who’d win. Lucian: Perhaps another time. For now, I suggest you two allow your Pokémon to rest and heal. Lucian turns and walks off, as both Buizel and Piplup sit down from exhaustion. Ian and Crystal run to their Pokémon, as Crystal looks after Lucian. Crystal: Thank you Lucian! Let’s battle again the next time we meet! Lucian keeps walking, his glasses reflecting light. Lucian: Definetely an interesting one. Main Events * The gang meets Lucian. * Buizel initially doesn't listen to Crystal, but does by the end. Characters * Crystal (main character) * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Lucian * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Buizel (Crystal's) (main character) * Piplup (Ian's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Bronzong (Lucian's) Trivia * Crystal is the first of Ian's travel companions to battle against a member of the Elite Four. * Buizel is one of the few Pokémon to disobey its trainer in this series. * Ian reveals that he meditates each morning. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge